Blood, Bones, and Venom
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Twisted. That's what this world is. Sick, cruel, and leaves no one untouched by the pain. It eats you from the inside out and makes you want to kill yourself. And I just might.-Future Jalex. Justin centric. First attempted agnst. Full Summary Inside!
1. Plot

This is just a plot rundown. The next chapter will be the real story. **This is rated T for attempted suicide, swearing, drinking, and blood.** This is my first attempted angst. Tell me what you think of the plot. If not a lot of people like it, I might drop it. I'm almost done with the next 4 chapters of 'Not Like The Movies', but not a lot of people reviewed. So we'll see how goes. Also, not a lot of people want me to continue my Ma love story. I won't drop them, but it may take a while for me to update. Right Through Me is also almost complete, but my computer is messing up.

Plot: Twisted. That's what this world is. It's sick and cruel. It shows no mercy and leaves no one untouched by it's pain. But who am I to judge? After all, I'd caused my little sister's death. I'd been the one to let her go off with her friends. Drunk. Reckless. Trust me, if I could take it all back, I would. I would've made her stay home, even if that meant having her "hate" me. No, instead I fell for those big brown eyes and let my sister walk out the door and out my life.

That is, until I saw my darling little sister at the mall. Not only that, but she was draining the blood out of a teenager. Not only that, but she had fangs and I swear her eyes flashed purple. Of course, it may have been a trick, but that didn't take away from the fact that she actually hissed. Too much? I know it is for me.

Not your average vampire story. I'll run down some things with you:

-Vampires can't go in the sun

-Vampires can only feed on human blood

-Vampires are NOT immortal, they age 1 year for every 10

-Vampires are ruled by a king and queen

-When a vampire is born, they are bonded to their creator.

-Vampires don't judge siblings by blood, only by what "venom" is running through your veins

-Vampires' eyes change when they are feeding

-There is always one person whose blood is more attractive than anyone else's, they call this your "siren"

Any questions?


	2. Bleed My Heart Out

**A/N: Just a quick heads up, I don't own anything. I know I have stories to finish, but I couldn't get this out of my head! My sincere apologies! I might drop my Max love story. No one seems to like it very much. I know that I seem lousy for not finishing Not Like The Movies a while ago. Things have been crazy lately. Family problems, you know? Also, season 4 is annoying in my opinion so it never happened. Mason is still a wolf and will most likely never come back. Anyway, here is the first chapter in my next big story, Blood, Bones, and Venom!**

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Five Years Earlier ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come on, Justin! What use is magic if I can't sneak out?" Alex complained. I rolled my eyes, not impressed with her argument. It was Friday night and our parents were already asleep, seeing as it was one in the morning. Alex knew she was grounded, for once again breaking the rules.

"Absolutely not, Alex! What if you get caught, who're they going to blame?" I argued. Alex pouted, making puppy dog eyes at me pleadingly. I sighed, feeling my resistance crumbling quickly. Why did Alex always have to do this? Make my heart race? Make my face redden? Make my palms sweaty and make it hard to breath? Make me give in and want to protect her from everything? Ready to throw my life away for her? It wasn't fair. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not about her, at least.

I'm supposed to fall in love with someone nice, decent, and not related by blood to me. Someone who didn't tease and taunt me just for a thrill. But honestly, it gave me a thrill too. I loved that I was the one she went out of her way to tease. No one else got her attention like I did. I'm addicted to her. She's my drug. I get a thrill out of arguing and getting that puppy dog face. It proves that she'd go out of her way for me.

"I'll owe you big time, Justin! I just want to go out one more time." Alex whined. I diverted my gaze, trying to avoid getting hypnotized by her once more. It was no use, it always happened.

"You already owe me about a million favors." I grumble under my breath before addressing her. "Fine, but you have to be home early, okay?" She nodded eagerly and bound up the stairs to prepare. Not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I touched my cheek gently, as if it would burn me. It tingled and I could almost imagine she was still there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Monday~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh my god, Alex! I can't believe you're dating Jake Ryan!" Harper cried. I watched Alex shut her locker and shrug, as if it was nothing. But I saw the smirk on her face. The one that proves that she couldn't believe it either. I also knew that she didn't really like Jake either. How? Because I overheard her speaking to Harper not even two days ago that he was a loser with two first names.

"Jake just realized that I was too good of a catch." Alex replied simply. I also knew that that was another lie. Jake Ryan didn't just date girls. He used them in a way all teenage boys do. Well, most anyway. Jake always wanted one thing from the girls he dated, and I pray Alex hasn't done anything stupid. Not with him. Not at 17.

"You're sssooo lucky!" Harper sighed. Alex shrugged again. They moved down the hallway and around a corner, out of sight. I slammed my locker, determined to keep a closer eye on Jake. No one uses my sister.

"Listen, Russo, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't date 11th graders." Jake answered. I frowned, completely certain he was telling the truth. Yet everyone around school was buzzing about the news. What was Alex up to? Why would she lie about dating a jerk like Jake Ryan?

"But Alex is going around saying you guys are dating. So is everyone else." I said. Jake shrugged, not bothered by rumors that made him seem cooler. Alex was well known around school, so dating her was an accomplishment. I sighed.

"Listen, if you want me to dump her or whatever, no problem. I don't need a lady anyway. Besides, Russo's rep's growing from this too. So thank her for me." Jake muttered, still nonchalant. I looked at him, confused. Did he not care if everyone was spreading things about him? Even if they're good? I mean, rumors change and get altered pretty easily.

"I just want to make myself clear, Jake. I don't want you using Alex. Got it?" I asked. Jake's eyes were blank, but met mine in understanding. He got the threat.

"Really? You'd threaten me over her?" Jake asked in disbelief. True, Jake was the basketball team captin, but I'm not some nerd anymore. Sure, I get high grades, but I'm also on the swim team, which makes me just as tough, if not more so, than him. I nodded. Jake nodded back slowly, showing that he got the memo.

"Fine, whatever. Like I said, I don't date lower-classmen." Jake explained. I turned and left Jake alone in the hallway. Great, so Alex was obviously lying, and everyone probably thinks she's a whore. That leaves me to clean up her mess. Again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Friday ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Guess who's got a date with Jake Ryan?" Alex cheered. I sighed, already annoyed after hearing the gossip at school. Jake had asked her out during lunch today. Great, just great. That meant that if he tried anything, I'd have the first mark on my permanent record.

"That guy's a man-whore, Alex." I muttered. Alex shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to me. She stole the remote from my hand and flipped through the channels until she reached MTV Hits. Our parents had left Wednesday for a vacation, leaving me in charge.

Alex began singing along to whatever video was playing. I sighed again, moving into the kitchen to make a cup of much needed tea. Alex knew she was still grounded, yet she was positive that I'd let her go. I knew I would anyway.

"You're gonna let me go tonight, right?" Alex asked. I stirred my tea and sipped it thoughtfully. If I let her go, she'd always have power over me. But if I didn't, she'd refuse to talk to me for at least a day. But I really didn't want her out with Jake. Who knew what was going to happen at this party.

"I can't. What if Mom and Dad-" I began to argue.

"If they catch me, I'll tell them you didn't know." Alex said. I sighed. There was no way to get around this. Alex could just sneak out even if I said no anyway. So why do I have this bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen? Why did I feel this sense of foreboding that if she left, I'd regret it?

"Don't do anything stupid." I muttered. Before I knew it, I as wrapped in a hug and then it was over. Alex was up the stairs, no doubt about to call Harper. I shook my head slowly, in disbelief. I can't believe I just did that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later That Night~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm so very sorry, Mr. Russo." The officer said. I gawked at him in utter shock and disbelief. No, this couldn't be happening. My little sister. The one who makes me better. The one that I needed to protect. The one that made my heart stop and my adrenaline rush. She was dead. Gone.

"B-but. . . ." I trailed off, knowing it was hopeless. They don't make mistakes like this. They don't just lie about someone being in a car full of drunk people and swerving off the bridge. No, that doesn't happen.

"Again, I'm deeply sorry for you and your family." The officer said before leaving. When the door closed, I broke down. Tears flowed freely and I couldn't hold back the pained screams that built up in my throat. I threw things at free will and ignored the cuts I got in return. I didn't know when, but I ended up falling asleep on the couch. My dreams were filled with horrors, demons, blood, and loss.

I couldn't fill the pained void in my soul. No one could get me to open up. I locked myself in my room and turned my stereo up. I withdrew from everyone, not talking unless spoken to. My anger grew exceedingly worse. I got into fights monthly and soon became addicted to the pain. Like any depressed teenager, I turned to the closest thing, I cut. I know what you're thinking, Justin Russo cutting? Unrealistic. Not so. Tons of kids did it. In fact, Miranda, my ex, did.

I, of course, won the family competition and moved away right after. I couldn't stand the sight of anything that reminded me of her. But everything reminded me of her one way or another. I couldn't stand the scent of vanilla, the sound of any music she used to listen to, the sight of dark brown hair that curled or was wavy.

I hated everything that had to do with her. Yet I surrounded myself with her. I kept a few of her belongings and more than my fair share of photos. I kept a shirt she had stolen from me and even a few journals. I know, an invasion of privacy, which is why I never open them. I just want to see her mix of cursive and print hand writing and feel her presence.

Sure, over the years, people have said that I'm obsessed. But she was my first love. My little sister. The only one who I belonged with. That's why I haven't dated since. I can't bring myself to. I've been cold, distant, and in many people's eyes, mysterious. I lost sleep and now have permanent dark rings under my eyes. People have even called me goth because of it. Like I care.

Then, when I'd adjusted to my sick, twisted life, it got even worse. My past came back to haunt me. She came back to haunt me. It all started with the dreams . . . . . .


	3. Issues

_I've always dreamed about this moment_  
_And now it's here and I've turned to stone_  
_I stand here petrified_  
_As I look you in your eyes_  
_My head is ready to explode_

_I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
_So you can see what I can't say_  
_I'm dying here_  
_'Cause I can't say what I want to_  
_I'll bleed my heart out just for you_

_**A/N: Sooo. . . I'm such a bad person, but this story is addictive. Lyrics are from Bleed by Hot Celle Rae and Issues by Escape The Fate. The song reminds me of Justin's take on the relationship. I'm so glad people actually reviewed. I promise to finish YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME and get at least one more chapter up of Not Like The Movies before christmas. Please review, at least two? Is that too much to ask? Maybe.**_

The details get finer everytime I have this dream. At first, it was just an alley. Dark, crowded, and radiating lonliness and loss. I get depressed just by remembering it. Not only that, but I can feel blood driping down the side of my face. All I can focus on is finding something, or someone. I'm breathing deeply and looking around franticly. I feel desperate and scared, but determination and love overshadow that. In the second dream, I can make out a shadow a little ways down the alley. It has to be a woman from the size and figure. The shadow shakes its head and I hear sobbing. As I reach out to the shadow, something clasps me shoulder and pulls me backward. That's how the dream ended. It took several weeks for me to get more details.

I can determine that the sobs are coming from the woman. She's shaking her head slowly, in disbelief. Once again, I reach out and take a slight step forward. I can see her eyes are green and filled with tears, making it hard to determine who she is. But I have a strange feeling that I know her from somewhere. Her hair curls and cascades down her shoulders. She has to be at least an inch shorter than me. Then, I am pulled back once more. That's how it ends. That's where I am at the moment. So close, yet so far.

Other than that, I'm relativeley normal these days. I work in a local hospital and live in a remote small town in Geogria. Far, far away from my past. That's the way I'd like to keep it. Nothing changes. There are no new faces, no suprises, and no pain. Just a comforting normalcy. And that's how the day started.

I awoke at 7:30 exactly. My alarm blared Asking Alexandria and I turned it off just when it began. I took a quick shower and dressed in the usual black dress shirt and dress pants. I ate the same breakfast, fried eggs, toast, and bacon. Nothing changed. I drove my car to the hospital and worked my usual 8 hours. Then, I headed home to change into some regular jeans and an old Escape The Fate t-shirt. I was headed to a concert in a nearby mall. Who would've known that a 23 year old would still love this kind of music? Well, I did. Only because it took my mind away.

_These issues pin me to the floor  
These issues are my overlord  
I feel so dominated  
These issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose  
Issues, they choke me like a noose_

I flliped open my phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said. I slid my wallet into my pocket and made sure I'd grabbed my keys.

"Justin?" Asked and unsure, recognizable voice. I nearly dropped my phone in astonishment.

"M-max?" I exclaimed unsteadily. How the hell did they get my number? What the hell did they want from me? I heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

"I'm so glad I got a hold of you. Listen, Dad wants you to come home. We have to talk about something. And no matter what, stay away from dark places." Max rushed. I blinked, taken back by what he was requesting. Go all the way back to New York? For a talk? And what was all this crap about dark places?

"Wait-" I began to protest.

"No, Justin! You have to come here. We can't talk right now. Just get here, quick!" And the line went dead. I looked down at the phone, about to call him back, when I noticed the number was blocked. Great. There was some big secret that was going around. Fan-freakin-tastic. I sighed, there was no way I was going to let them ruin my good day. I made my way out of my house and to my car. When I exited the house, I saw a shadow move quickly around the corner. A chill went up my spine, reminding me of what Max had warned.

I shook it off and opened my car door, slipping in and driving away. Now I was getting paronoid. But over what? Some strange warning my little brother- who was, quite frankly, always strange- gave me? No. I had to try to be normal. Nothing could change. I reached over and turned on the radio, playing a CD I always left in here. 'Behind The Mask' by Escape The Fate blared through the speakers and, for a short moment, let me escape my present situation. When I arrived at the mall, I quickly made my way into the mall and checked my phone for the time. 6:38. I had atleast an hour left. I decided to wander around the mall, lost in my own world.

"Where do you think you're going?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. Something about the voice made my heart race and a shiver run up my spine. He looked around, only to notice that I had no idea where I was. This had to of been a tunnel or something. How in the world did I get down here? It was almost too dark to see and the only light was an emergency exit sign that gae everything a red glow.

'Stay away from dark places.' I heard Max's warning replay in my head. A shiver ran down my spine and I was feeling a bit scared already. Call it a wizard's intuition. I heard a whimper come from around the corner up ahead. I carefully made my way to the corner, my back to the wall. I pulled out my wand from my back pocket and held my breath.

"Don't play with your food, Alexandria." Chastined a rough voice. I heard a bell like laugh that I would recognize anywhere. It was Alex's. I shook off my flowing thoughts of her that only brought sadness. No. She was dead now. This wasn't her. I heard another whimper.

"Relax, Vladmir! I just want to have a bit of fun!" Said a familiar sounding voice. It made my heart ache to listen to that voice. Knowing Alex was gone forever. Now, this voice was mocking me. Taunting me.

"Enough playing around! Kill the boy so we can leave this repulsive place!" Vladmir, I assumed, exclaimed. The women, 'Alexandria', sighed and I heard a sickening crunch. Like biting into an apple. I held back a gag. I had to stop them. They couldn't just kill someone! I stepped into the hall they were in and raised my wand, ready to cast a spell. A man, I mean vampire, turned and glared at me. He had to be at least a head taller than me. He had jet black hair that grayed slightly and bright green eyes. He hissed at me.

"Get away from him!" I growled. The woman turned quickly at my voice. My heart dropped along with my courage. The woman had long, wavy and curly brown hair. She had porcelin skin that seemed eerie with the lighting. Her bright green eyes were framed with chocolate brown. I knew who she was. Alex.

Vladmir prepared for a fight, only to have Alex hold him back. Her eyes never left mine. It was unreal. After finaly coming to terms with her death not too long ago, and sinking into a shell, here she is. Alive and well. A vampire. She had long since abandoned the human she had been drinking from and was now standing between Vladmir and I.

"What are you doing, Alexandria! He's a wizard. On our territory. Did we not just sign a treaty with them for this land?" Vladmir said in disbelief. Alex shook her head.

"You don't understand, Vladmir. This is **him**." Alex said with urgency. Vladmir's eyes lit up with suprise and recongition. He smiled sheepishly and bowed.

"My apoligies. But you best be on your way, mortal. If anyone catches you here, you're dead." Vladmir instructed. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran.

! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X ! J ! A ! L ! E ! X !

That had been Alex. She had seen me. I had seen her. She had saved me from being ripped to shreds by Vladmir. Yet I had this strange feeling that none of this was right. I mean, Alex wasn't supposed to be a vampire. She was supposed to be the family wizard. I was supposed to be a normal scientist. She was supposed to be traveling the world, enjoying magic. I had already come to terms with that after she'd won the fake competition when we had gone on vacation.

But why would Alex be a vampire and let everyone think she was dead? Why would she give up magic? Why give up the one thing she always exceled at other than art? I mean, I was the best at remembering spells, but magic came naturaly to her. Something I never understood. So why? Was it really that had for her to be at home? I mean, sure, things were pretty bad when she had left. Mom and Dad argued almost everyday, Max locked himself in his room and destroyed things, and living in my shadow- so to speak- wasn't good either. I've only heard her ramble about it a million times. About her running away and having a better life. But I never thought she was serious.

I made my way home in a day dream like state. Not even my music could distract me. I walked around my house in a daze. This was not normal. No matter how hard I tried, nothing about my life was ever normal. I was a half-wizard. One of my parents was a mortal. My brother was a compulsive guy that never quite took things seriously. My sister faked her own death.

And I was in love with her. Let's not forget that. You know what? I'm going to bed. Forget this shit.

**A/N: Lol. So. . . . . . you like it? Think I should continue? Review please! :D**


End file.
